


Alter Ego

by LunaOkumura101



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, So much as Lil cal likes Dirk, and drags caliborn into it, so...not really a ship, the Caliborn/Dirk isn't really a ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaOkumura101/pseuds/LunaOkumura101
Summary: This is a thing I did in my 6th period writing class, enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

This time, he knew he'd screwed up. When you wake up in a whitewashed room with an attendant holding some kind of mystery medicine, you kinda just get that feeling. He hadn't meant to snap again. It barely even ever happened. But obviously he'd messed up big time. Especially since said attendant was looking horrified that his eyes were open and the sapphires gleaming unblinkingly at her. She skittered from the room in a frightened disposition, and Cal decided to take a look around the room. White walls, white windows, white bedsheets. Jeez, did he ever mess up. Color had made up the first years of his life. He could never stand blankness. He would find some paint somewhere, and fix that up. He went to look outside for maybe someone who wasn't frightened, and was yanked backward. He took a look, and realized he was quite, quite screwed. He was pinned by only one arm, but the chain was huge and shiny. Cal began pulling with all his might, only for Caliborn to speak up in his head. "Stupid fucker! If only you'd let me out, I could get us free, free to find paint and free to explore...~"

"OH SHUT UP!"

"Could you please be quieter?" Cal went to apologize, and saw the most handsome doctor...blond hair, so light it was nearly white, the most pointed glasses, though. Probably some sort of prescription thing.

CAL. PULL IT TOGETHER!

"Y-Yeah, sorry about th-that." Cal sat back on the bed, and the doctor made a few notes. He brandished a key, and unlocked the lock to the chains. Cal rubbed his tired wrist, and bit his lip, nervous.

"Don't worry, man, you just had a rough start. We couldn't control ya, we barely got you in the door with all your kicking and screaming. Some strength ya got there."

"I'm...really sorry about that..."

"It's cool, you're here to get better. Think a little walk might help?" Cal nodded, and got up shakily, to follow the doctor out of the room.

"By the way, I'm Doctor Dirk. Just call me Dirk, okay? I'd go by Doc Strider, but my bro is already titled as such. And we gotta Doc Scratch, stay away from him. He might actually like you. All activities, as long as deemed safe, are allowed. Anyway, stay away from the food, don't talk to anybody dangerous, and tell one of the Docs if you need somethin. Alright?"

My gog, his country accent was sooo hot...Wait, the frick did he say?!

"y-yeah, got it...I think"

"Good, then you'll be just fine" Dirk went to walk off, and Cal grabbed his shirt.

"H-hold on, could you show me where paint is?"

"Paint? Didja just seriously ask me for paint?"

"Yes, please." Dirk sighs, but escorts him to an art room, with something already in session. Cal shyly grabs some paints, and walks right past Dirk, back into his room. Dirk followed him, only to find him without paper. He grabbed brushes and some paper, only to drop them at finding Cal finger painting his walls!

"Wait wait, hold up partner, you can't paint the walls, you gotta paint on paper."

"Aww, why? The walls are like empty canvases just waiting...calling my name..." Cal makes a few more flowers, and begins drawing butterflies, before being stopped again. Cal gets impatient.

"What's the holdup, I'm almost done painting that butterfly!"

"You can't paint the walls, they'll fire me if I let you. Try painting on some paper, instead."

"But the walls are huge! Besides, when I leave, just repaint them."

'If I ever leave...'

"Not in the budget, kid. Paint on paper, or I'll take the paints away completely. How about that?"

Cal's eyes narrow, and he drops the paints, his voice getting deeper, more snakelike.

"Finally, free! Now, Dirk, onto our little problem. How dare you stop Cal from getting what he wants?"

By now, Cal's less-decidedly cute demeanor had Dirk pinned to a wall threateningly.

"How about instead, I rip you apart and let him paint with your blood, Dirk. WILL THAT GET YOU FIRED?" Dirk shakes his head no, and just backs out of the room, where Caliborn slams the door shut in Dirk's face. Dirk stood silently, realizing why the cute little puppet-painted patient was here. He had an Alter Ego, a very overprotective alter ego, intent on getting Cal what he wanted, when he wanted it. Cal didn't seem spoiled, though. Just generally unused to societal norms. Dirk wandered back to his office, intent on theorizing about the boy. Meanwhile, Cal was sitting embarrassed on his bed, trying not to worry that he had scared the cute Doctor away permanently. He decided to paint away his worries, and soon, his wall was filled with colors and pictures, and hopes and dreams, and a certain cute, blonde doctor even made his way onto the wall. Cal blushed, and decided to just leave it, as a lunch bell was called.


	2. Chapter 2

Cal left to the cafeteria, where he finally saw other people, some rocking, some conversing, however, all went silent when he came out with his tray, and he began to feel Caliborn raise his ugly head. Cal quickly sat down, and began to eat lunch. He scarfed down what he'd picked, and went back to his room, but was stopped by a skittsy–looking clown man. The clown rubbed his hands, and whispered in his ear if he had any Faygo. Cal shook his head no, and the clown petted Cal, as if petting his son. Cal tried to back away, but the clown became more menacing, the petting turning into pinning. Cal was sure he'd have a bruise. Another doctor came and rescued him, shushing the clown gently, and escorting him back to his table. Cal rushed back to his room, only to bump into someone. She signed, Cal nodded an okay, and made it back to his room. He began to paint once again, and began painting who he'd met. One knock later, and he was escorted down another hallway, to a room the said, DR. STRIDER. Cal panicked a little, only for Dirk to pop his head out, and nod him in. Cal sat down, wondering what exactly was happening. Dirk shut the door, making Cal a little nervous. Dirk sat down, arranged a few things, and began to merely hold a conversation.

"How was lunch, Cal? Anything exciting happen?"

"Yeah, there was this man dressed as a clown, and he asked me for something called, 'Faygo', but I don't even know what that is. I tried to back out from him petting me, but he kinda grabbed the back of my neck and held me to his chest."

"Ohhh, you're talkin' about Gamzee...Yeah, Faygo's a soda that easily hides the scent or taste of drugs, like meth, weed, that kinda stuff. He's the newest 'sides you, both him and his bro."

"Ohhh, I see."

"Yeah, try and get outta there faster if he asks. Also, if you do ever manage to find any, pour it out and toss the bottle. He's going through withdrawal. At any rate, we're here to talk about you, Kid."

"M-me?"

"Yeah, you and that personality switch thing you did earlier. Can you tell me more about it?"

"..." Cal had gone silent, and began wearing a worried look.

"You ain't gotta answer if you don't want to. It was just a question. Any memory of why you're here, and do you know where you are?"

"Actually, the answer to both of those would be very helpful."

"You are in the Andrew Hussie Country-wide Facility Center...You're...looking a little pale, are you okay?" Cal had gone pale under his makeup, and the moment of weakness that caused him to go offline, Caliborn had come in control.

"OH, of course we're in the Loony bin! Where all the crazies no one wants to deal with are placed to rot into nothing but bones and misery. Just fantastic! Way to go, Cal." Dirk silently observed Caliborn's break-out, and began to tremble slightly. "Oh, is the pwetty wittle doctor afwaid? You should be. Cal likes you, a lot. Cal can't stand pretty things. He killed that bird, and that butterfly, and that flower...You're looking a little pale. Are you okay?" Dirk blanched at the mention of things dying, even further having his own caring words thrown back into his face. "Cuz' ya look like ya might hurl! Need a doctor? I know a great one! He's standing right in front of me! Need a doctor, doctor?" Dirk just slowly backed out of the room, and left the pair of Cal's to their painting. Dirk wandered down to the check in counter, and asked for Cal's records. He was checked in on February 14th, 20XX. He was admitted forcefully, and has symptoms of Dissociative Identity Disorder. His alter ego is named Caliborn, and is a sort of friend, protector, and a very violent other personality sharing a body with Cal. Cal's family consisted of a sister named Calliope, who had cancer very briefly, and is currently recovering in another hospital. That was it. Not even a mom or Bro or anything. Just a bro and sis. Kinda sad, really. But what are you gonna do when life throws something like that in your face? Not much you can do. Dirk continued to read his file. Admitted on Valentine's Day...that's gotta be rougher. The sister was purportedly the opposite, sweet kind, and gentle. Like a princess. A cute thing...Had Caliborn gotten to her, then? Dirk looked further into Cal's file. A disturbance was reported February 1st, and the police were called. They arrived, and the sister was found in a pool confirmed to be her own blood, with a knife in her throat. The culprit and brother were gone. The police had chased him for a little under two weeks, found him, and reported him to the Andrew Hussie Country-wide Facility Center. He had arrived violent, and restrained. It took nine doctors to restrain him, and another two to sedate him. Hence, Cal waking up disoriented and confused. Also, hence the change. Dirk went to put his file away, only to walk in on another session of beating up Dave, courtesy of Gamzee. He pulled Gamzee off, and sedated him. While Gamzee was taken out, Dirk tended to Dave's wounds. Dirk sent him on his way, and called Cal in for an impromptu counseling session. Cal slunk in, in a dream like daze, and Dirk could've sworn. He'd already been medicated. Dirk did his best, and requested no drugs on Saturdays. Once he sent Cal off, he did some paper work, and prepared for his next patient.


	3. Chapter 3

Dirk :====> Be the deaf girl

You are now the deaf girl, and you simply can't wait to just be back within his arms. Kurloz, that is. Not the doctors. Kurloz is your one true love. You open the door, and sign out a cheery, Dirk sighs, you think, reading his lips, and his lips say, how are you? You sign back, _Dirk facepalmed, and mouthed, "You are not supposed to, Meulin! Its against the rules for you too!" You signed back, You went into a screaming fit. If you didn't see Kurloz, you might just implode! He was your savior, your world, and your salvation. Dirk called for a guard and you were led away._

_Reader: ===== > Be you looking in at the scene_

_As she was led away, Dirk sighed. It was always a downer when they couldn't face their problems. It always led to anger, even violence in some cases. Especially in Gamzee Makara's case. All that had wanted was his "Tav-bro" back. All the sense had gone in one ear and out the other. He'd gotten hooked on Faygo, because it hid the scent and taste of any drug. Tavros was his boyfriend who'd been killed by another admitted patient, named Vriska Serket. She had resting bitch face, and a bad attitude towards those she loved. Dirk pondered the puppet looking boy in the now colorful room as he walked to his next appointment. Calvin was a more common case, but he most definitely was the most unusual case, with a sweet personality, and quite the monster hiding just beneath. The other Cal was quite the monster. Dirk cleared his mind, and stepped into a tall raging clown with only one shackle on. He rushed over, and shoosh-papped the older Makara. He called for Mituna Captor, the clown's best friend. Once he got there, Dirk let the skater boy take over. Kurloz calmed down considerably, and willingly relinquished his freedom. Mituna stayed with Dirk while he counseled Kurloz, and this time Dirk managed to make progress._

_Reader: ==== > Be Lil' Cal_

_The garden was quite pretty. Brown and ready to have plants. With spring on the way, Cal couldn't help but dance through the hedge maze, in his white hospital dress. He was as light as a sunbeam. Then, the yelling started. Cal turned back, only to find he couldn't find his way back through. He twisted and turned, finding his way through the hedges._

_Reader: ==== > FOLLOW DIRK IN A PANIC_

_Cal was gone. The vents were broken and Cal was missing. He pulled the alarm, and everything was shut down. Madness was everywhere taking roll of prisoners and staff alike. Dirk, Dave, Rose, and John had clearance to look for Cal, being his therapists. Dirk went to look outside, Dave looked in each room, Rose wisely stayed put, and John checked all the halls. Dirk ran into the garden, finding fresh footprints. Cal had to be close. Dirk ran in a blind panic, finding bare footprints leading down the hedge maze. Dirk followed them down the path, and eventually ran into a lost painted boy, crying his makeup off. He ran and tackle-hugged Dirk, and sobbed into his shirt. Dirk picked up Cal and carried him to the end of the maze._

_Dirk: ==== > Shut of the Alarm_

_I pulled the lever back in place, and relocked the glass cage over it. I carried Cal to his room, and found several guards there ready with handcuffs. Dirk laid Cal down, and explained that Cal hadn't known any better. They dispersed, and I glanced over at the little trouble maker, who was reapplying makeup. I took it away, and reapplied the chain. He struggled, and I shut the door, claiming he needed punishment._

_Cal: ==== > REBEL WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT_

_Cal struggled against the heavy chain, and began to cry harder. Caliborn hissed, "You should've let me out to play! Then we wouldn't be in this mess!"_

_"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Cal screamed loud, and the nice rocky lady came running in. Cal sobbed in her arms, and she held him close. His eyes finally went dry, and she removed his makeup for bed, and left with a gentle papping. He coughed, and she ran to get him water, finding him asleep when she got back. She left the water, and gently unchained him, closing the door gently. She went to report this to Dirk, Cal's main therapist._

_Roxy: ====== > Report to superior_

_Roxy and Dirk talked a bit about things, then Roxy brought up his charge Cal. Dirk perked to attention, and everything went silent when they heard loud footsteps, only to watch Cal lumber past the door, still snoring. Dirk jogged after Cal, and caught him, picking him up and carrying him back to his room._

_Dirk: ==== > Cuddle the puppet-boy_

_Dirk layed Cal down, and Cal wouldn't let go. Dirk tried to remove his hands form around his neck, and his legs would wrap around his waist. By time Dirk got those off, he would wrap his hands back around Dirk's neck. Roxy giggled, and pushed Dirk down into bed, and shut the door. Cal was now cocooned by Dirk's body, and Dirk's glasses fell onto the floor resulting in a rather intimate position between them. Dirk growled, and Cal began to wake up very slightly. Dirk gave up, and just laid down with him after awhile._


	4. Chapter 4

Cal: ====> The next morning

Cal woke up more rested than he had been in a long time, and his eyes opened to a rather muscular chest. Cal looked into the face of the owner of the chest, and saw the hot Strider doctor with his arms around Cal. Cal blushed deeply, and tried to remove himself out of the situation. Cal managed to remove all but his arm, pinned under Dirk's neck. Cal pulled it free quickly, and Dirk woke up, causing Cal to bolt to breakfast, leaving and flushed and embarrassed Dirk behind. He smoothed out his clothes. Dirk followed behind more slowly, only to come into a fight between the two Makara's, and Cal with blood everywhere

Reader: ====> Examine what the hell happened

Cal had gotten to breakfast, and a clown had talked to him. He taller clown. The shorter-but-still-taller clown had gotten jealous of his "son". They had begun a fight as they both wanted him as a son. Cal had stepped between him, and gotten his nose bashed. Doc Strider had stepped between Gamzee and the other clown. Cal groaned, and tried to get up, only to fall into Dirk's arms.

Reader: ====> Watch the new Development

Cal looked up at Dirk, and he swore Cal's eyes were glittering. Dirk's breathing slowed, and he could've sworn those bright blue eyes were getting closer to his...A few seconds later, and Dirk could feel a breeze on his lips. Cal was flushed intensely, and watched those vibrant orange eyes coming closer and closer...until they were very, very close. Cal felt a fire light in his belly, and gulped loudly. Dirk's breathing had stopped, and he angled his head, licking his dry lips. Cal's eyes wandered down to Dirk's lips, and watched them near even closer, until...

Reader: ====> Be Roxy waking Dirk from his spell

You could've sworn that Dirk was under some spell, he'd never acted like that before, about to kiss a patient in broad daylight in front of everyone. You tap Dirk's shoulder, and he flies up and out so fast Cal is left spinning.

Roxy: ====> Be reader watching the chase

Cal rights himself, and darts out of the breakfast room. He runs after Dirk, but Dirk flashsteps into the vents, leaving Cal confused and lost. Dirk makes his way through the vents, and Cal hears the metal clanging, and follows him silently. Dirk drops down in an empty room, and silently closes the hatch, only to turn around cornered by Lil' Cal. Dirk jumps, and Cal takes a step.

"Why would you almost kiss me?" Cal questioned straightly.

Dirk stayed silent, but glared at Cal behind his shades. Cal took a step back, and teared up, turning to bolt out the door, before being stopped by a hand around his wrist. Cal turned to question, when a pair of lips descended on his. He pushed against Dirk's muscular chest, but soon surrendered. Dirk, meanwhile, was so very conflicted. He was kissing a patient, his patient. Shouldn't this feel more...wrong? Dirk pushed aside all logic, and continued his assault on Cal's feelings. Cal felt certain conflicted feelings as well. Dirk was...Dirk was significantly older than him. Shouldn't this feel more...illegal? Where were the police crying Pedophilia? Guess this was okay then. Cal smiled into the kiss, and pulled Dirk deeper into the kiss by his collar. Dirk pushed Cal gently until his back hit the bed, and Cal went down onto the bed in a blind trust fall. He couldn't help but swipe his hands through Dirk's hair, and feel the soft wheat-colored, spiked-up hair. Dirk broke the kiss gasping, and looked down into Lil' Cal's eyes. Cal looked up into Dirk's eyes, and realized, his glasses were missing, revealing bright, beautiful orange eyes. Dirk turned away to find his glasses, but Cal held him in place, and smiled gently. Dirk pulled him up, fixed his clothing, and led him to his room. He left him in and shut the door.

Reader: =====> Be Dirk, confused and...problematic

'How could you kiss him?'

'Shut up'

'You're going to get fired'

'No I won't, I'll be fine'

'Don't say I didn't warn you'

Dirk walked back to the scene of the fight, and realized, that Roxy, Jake, and Jane were waiting to talk to him. He inwardly groaned, and walked a little slower to drag it out.

"Where were you, Chum?" Jake questioned. Dirk had put his glasses back on, and he decided that was where they were to stay from now on. "None of your business, English." Jake gaped, and Dirk walked away. Roxy chased him, intending to talk some sense into Dirk.

Dirk: ======> Be Roxy, the great detective

You didn't know what was going on, but you were going to get to the bottom of it. You went after Dirk, matching his long strides. Striders gonna stride, you supposed. You asked a couple questions, and received a couple of grunts until he flash-stepped into his office, the door banging shut. You supposed he would talk when he was ready, and just left.

Roxy: =====> Be Dirk in SO MUCH TROUBLE

Once in my office, I banged the door shut, and sunk to the floor. How could I let my mind run away like that?! Not only was it illegal, but it was so very...no, don't even go there. ITS WRONG...but his lips were so soft...and warm...Shit, I was in deep, wasn't I? No, No, I could salvage this. All I had to do was keep Cal distant. Like, hella distant. That's the ticket. I could do this. As far as i'm concerned, Cal was just another patient.

 

Dirk: =====> Be the reader being the worried puppet boy

Dirk had rushed off kinda quickly...was everything okay? Cal was so elated! That was how you started dating, right? He had a boyfriend! He couldn't believe he had found love in the cage he had been locked in. Dirk was so handsome, too...He got lucky. He couldn't wait to see him again! Cal began to dance with his pillow. He lied on his bed, and fell asleep to the thought of all the cuddling coming up soon with his new boyfriend.

 

THE NEXT DAY

 

Reader: =======> watch the awkward scene

Dirk came into work, and jumped finding Cal standing with his puppet doll, as Dirk was getting coffee. Cal walked up, and hugged him good morning. 

"How is your morning, Dirk?"

"How did you get out?"

"I climbed back through the vents."

"No, no, no, go back to your room until breakfast. It's in..." Dirk pauses to check his watch "...an hour, and fifteen minutes, now get over here so i can escort you to your room." Dirk grabs Cal's arm, and Cal giggles, prompting Dirk to rush him to his room, where Cal promptly shed his long shirt to reveal nothing but boxers underneath, making Dirk's eyes widen, and his mouth to drop, only to form a question. 

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Last night, I read all the romance novels and things I could get my hands on. They all said the same thing. In order for the male, that's you, to become the woman's, that's me, she must court the male. Am I not appealing?" Dirk had never heard so many words out of the painted boys mouth. They made no sense. Yeah, so Dirk had kissed said boy. That didn't mean he they were suddenly married. Dirk tossed Cal's shirt at him, and shut the blinds on his door, and got forceful. 

"Get your clothes on, right now. I have no time to play, I gotta get gone." Cal gasped, and Dirk finally thought he had gotten through to him. Except Cal began to strip off his last layer of clothing, and Dirk's heart began to pound. He wrapped Cal up in the shirt, and buttoned it up. He then slipped his boxers on underneath, and Cal pulled him down into a kiss. 

"Awwww, you want to wait? I can wait forever! That's so romantic. Do you think that we can do it soon, though? I don't want to rush-" Dirk slammed the door shut on him, and huffed out a sigh. He couldn't believe that Cal was acting like...like they were married! Dirk could cry. He had just resolved not to let Cal get to him. And then the stripping...Dirk's face heated up. Cal had some nice legs...No, stop! Dirk promptly cut off his train of thought. He rushed to his office, and panted when he got there. Cal had such smooth looking legs, and such soft curves.

Dirk ====> STOP ALL THE THINKING

You let your train of thought derail, and head back out to your next session of counseling, wiping the memory of those...no. just no.


End file.
